Harima
The Harima is a giant, double-headed battleship that appears in the trilogy. It's massive guns and high defense gives it a easy way to do massive damage while not taking much damage in return. In Naval Ops:Commander, it battled against the player, the latter whom was sent to destroy it by Mission Command. In Warship Gunner 2, it was sent to take back a supership excavation site near the volcano Vesuvius in Italy. Capabilities The structure of the Harima is basically two massive battleships welded together. The combined decks of two battleships gives the Harima plenty of deck space to mount very heavy weapons that would otherwise not be possible to be installed on a normally sized battleship. And regardless of it's incredible weight, it normally moves at a speed of at most, 40 knots. It's weaponary consists mainly of very heavy guns, usually triple barreled, that can do great damage to any target, especially at close range, which is lethal to a low armored ship. As well as this, it's equiped with launchers which fires large bursts of rockets at once, which though not as powerful as the main guns, is still a threat. Tactics Harima keeps to a similar tactic in all three of the games; attempt to overpower the player with it's heavy guns. At any range, these heavy guns will always be a threat the player. These guns become more and more accurate the closer the player gets to the Harima, and are positioned in such a way that the player is nearly never safe. As well as this, if the player gets close enough, Harima will attack with both the guns, and a burst of rockets simultaneously, damaging the player even more. Defeating the Harima Harima's speed will differ in all three games. In the first game, Harima's engines were damaged by a allied fleet, making it easier for the player to attack Harima accurately. In Naval Ops:Commander, attacking Harima is not as easy as in Naval Ops:Warship Gunner; it can cruise around the map at a speed of 40 knots, making it harder to counter the Harima, especially taking into account Harima's high defence, so a Firing Delay System would be useful in this battle. And in Warship Gunner 2, it has a speed of around 30 knots, making it easier to attack in this game than that of Naval Ops:Commander, but is harder to attack than the boss battle with Harima in the first game. As for the player, it is important to have a ship with a high speed and high rudder control and medium to heavy armor. This is due to the guns that Harima has; the high damage of said guns will be lethal in all three games at close range and even at long range. As well as this, the player needs heavy, live weaponary to combat the heavy armor on the Harima, otherwise Harima will hardly be damaged at all. Harima does have one, big weakness: aircraft (specifically bombers), and heavy guns much alike it's own. Though it's hull armor is very strong, the deck armor is very weak, making bomber's and heavier forms of weapons (around 50.8cm) great for exploiting the weak deck plating. Therefore, a battlecarrier would be a good choice of ship for the battle against the Harima, as both of heavy guns and aircraft can be used with this type of ship. Warship Gunner Area: C-07 Endurance: 60000 Armament 50.8cm 60-Caliber 20.3cm 65-Caliber 12cm 30b Rocket Launcher 127mm Chain Gun Small Laser 50.8cm 55-Caliber Multiple Warhead Missile VLS 2 Naval Ops: Commander Area: E-09 Defense: 37600 Armament 50.8cm 45-Caliber 20.3cm 50-Caliber 12cm 30b Rocket Launcher 30mm CIWS 88mm Multi-Chain Gun 50.8cm 45-Caliber Multi-Warhead VLS Warship Gunner 2 (Difficulty: Hard) Endurance: 75000 Speed: 55kts Weapons 100.0cm Gun 45.7cm Gun 60cm Rocket Launcher 88mm 2b Revolving Gun 50.8cm Gun Multi-Purpose Msl VLS *'Note changing the Difficulty cause some stats go up or down.' Trivia *Harima was a province of Japan in the part of Honshū that is the southwestern part of present-day Hyōgo Prefecture. Category:Supership